A method and apparatus for translating security information between computers is disclosed.
Communicating with computers, such as those of financial institutions or any corporation transferring secure information, requires that to transmit information from one computer to another, certain security measures are present. For example, the document being sent must be signed and encrypted in accordance with the rules of the corporation. Further, the protocol to transfer the file must be authenticated per the corporation's specifications.
When one corporation needs to transfer information to another corporation having different authentication and encryption requirements, one corporation must change its authentication methodology. Alternatively, one of the corporations may be required to adopt a special authentication methodology to enable communication. These changes can significantly increase the cost to the institution as it typically has specific authentication and encryption methods as part of its infrastructure.